


He Didn’t Have Time

by white_tiger_freak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger_freak/pseuds/white_tiger_freak
Summary: John’s left and Dean has two little brothers to take care of.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152





	He Didn’t Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a songfic and I know the song is from a girls perspective, but this scenario came to mind and I couldn't ignore it. I'm not going to change the lyrics to fit because I see no real reason to.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the song She Didn't Have Time by Terri Clark or Supernatural.

_He said, "Goodbye.", from the edge of the porch_

_Like she'd been some casual friend_

* * *

John walked out the door duffel bag over his shoulder; truck waiting in the drive. He turned to his oldest son, 19 year old Dean, who was holding his three year old brother Adam. "Tell Sammy when he gets home goodbye for me would ya?"

Dean looks at him beggingly. "Why don't you just stay? Then I wouldn't have to tell him."

John just shakes his head.

* * *

_He said, "You're better off without me,_

_I'm not what you need."_

_Like her mama had said about him._

_He started the car, pulled out of the drive_

_Didn't waste any time looking back_

* * *

"I'm sorry Dean I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of all this stress. I wasn’t meant to do this. Look, you have custody, a job, and you've been raising your brothers more than I have these last years. I just make your job harder by adding unneeded pressure on your shoulders." He puts his bag in the passenger seat. "Goodbye boys. Have a nice life." John starts his truck and backs out of the drive without a glance back to his old home or his sons.

* * *

_She watched him go, thinking, even a stranger_

_Would show more compassion than that._

* * *

Dean curses under his breath so Adam doesn't hear and runs a hand through his hair. "I've seen people treat stray dogs better than this."

He sighs in frustration and Adam looks at him with big blue eyes.

"Dean? Where Daddy going?"

Dean looks at his youngest brother and tries to put this FUBAR situation into words Adam can understand. "Daddy left buddy, and he isn't coming back."

Adam shakes his head. "No! Daddy come back! He come back!" He grabs onto Dean and cries.

Dean holds him to his chest and just breathes deeply to keep in his tears of anger that his father caused. ' _ **Now to figure out how to tell Sammy.'**_

* * *

_She could've cried, but she didn't have time_

_She had a baby to feed_

_A pink blanket to find_

_To rock their little one to sleep_

_She could've laid in bed for hours_

_Giving misery the power_

_But she didn't have time._

* * *

When 15 year old Sam got home from school, he found Dean holding Adam while sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" He drops his book bag to the floor and his shoes by the door. Dean looked up with glazed eyes.

"Sammy sit down."

"It's Sam-."

Dean just sighs. "Please not right now. Just sit." Sam sees he's serious and takes a seat by his brothers.

"What's up? Are you alright?"

"Yeah we're alright." Dean takes a deep breath. "Dad left Sam and he's not coming back.

Sam just sits there in shock for a minute. He blinks then shakes his head. "So what are we gonna do? I mean- what about the bills? I'm going to have get a job-"

"No!" Dean shakes his head. "No. You don't need to get a job. I've been paying for most of the bills the last couple of years. I can handle it. Worse comes to worse I get another job. You stick to school and your friends. All I ask is that you help with the chores and Adam, okay?"

Sam nods. "Of course, but are you sure I shouldn't get a job?"

"We'll be fine Sam. Now I'm going to put Adam down for a nap. Then get started on dinner." Dean grabs Adam's blanket and heads for the kids room.

After Dean puts Adam down he makes a quick detour for the bathroom. He stands in front of the mirror and stares at his reflection. ' _ **Okay Winchester, you can do this. Be the man your father couldn't be. You can't cry now. Now get going!'**_ He washes his face, leaves the bathroom and then gets started on dinner.

* * *

_She got a sitter, and she got a job_

_'Cause she had a promise to keep_

_Her day was the factory, and evening survival_

_And night was exhaustion and sleep._

* * *

Sam saw Dean get in from work. His brother looked tired and worn out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just fine Sammy. I'll get dinner going. How's Adam?"

"He's fine. He's playing with his toys right now."

Dean hmm's. "Did you get your homework done?" Sam rolls his eyes.

"Yes Dean."

* * *

_Sometimes she felt life was passing her by_

_And watching was all she could do_

_Her friends said, "You gotta get outta the house,_

_And maybe you'll meet someone new."_

* * *

Dean walks into work with a few yawns and dark circles like bruises under his eyes. Jo Harvelle, his little sister in all but blood, and her mother Ellen were in the office of the auto shop talking to Dean's boss Bobby Singer when she spotted him walking in and went to join him.

She came up behind him. "Hey Dean."

He startles and spins around, but relaxes when he sees her. "Hey Jo. How are ya?"

She shrugs. "I'm fine, but you're the one who looks like he had a fun night. Who's the lucky person?"

Dean laughs. "No one. I haven't so much as looked at anyone in awhile. I've been too busy."

Jo stares. "You've got to be kidding me right? Mr.-I-sleep-with-anyone has been celibate."

Dean mock scowls. "I'll have you know I haven't actually slept with that many people considering my rep.“ He waggled his eyebrows at her. “I'm just not picky." She just stands with her arms crossed. His bravado folds like a house of cards. "Okay! Okay. Between my jobs and taking care of my brother's” He sighs. “I just haven't had time."

Jo softens her stance. "All you have to do is ask. My mom and I could help. Give ya a night off. You meet someone nice-"

Dean gives her a hug. "Thanks for the offer Jo." He releases her. "But my brothers are my responsibility. I can handle it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to work." He kisses her forehead and heads toward the first car on his list.

* * *

_She could've tried, but she didn't have time_

_She had a 5-year-old to feed_

_She had ballet class, piano lessons,_

_And t-ball little league_

* * *

Dean walks into Bobby’s office. "Hey Bobby!"

"What do ya want?" He grumbles.

"Sammy has a game tomorrow you wanna come?"

Bobby smiles. "Sure kid I'll be there."

* * *

_She could've laid awake for hours_

_Giving lonely nights the power_

_But she didn't have time._

* * *

Dean lays in bed for awhile before giving up on sleep for the night and checking on his brothers.

* * *

_Not time where would she'd find_

_The time to trust a man again_

_Not time for that flat tire,_

_A crowded parking lot, and then._

* * *

Dean is walking out of the grocery store, after leaving Adam with Ellen to run some errands, when he hears someone cursing. He looks for the source and spots a man under his car. He gets closer.

"Need any help there?" He hears a sigh from under the car.

"Yeah, you know a good mechanic?" Dean smiles.

"I should hope so considering I am one."

"Thank goodness." The man gets out from under his car. He's a brunette with gorgeous blue eyes and an angelic smile. "Could you please help me? I've got a flat, but my spare is attached to the undercarriage and won't come off."

"No problem. Just let me put my groceries in my car and I'll be right back." He walks over to his Chevy Impala, which has a few of Adam's toys and his car seat along with a couple of Sam's books in the backseat. The man follows him over when he sees his car.

He whistles appreciatively. “Nice ride. What year is it?"

"'67. She's my baby."

"Well if you can take care of a car this well then I'm in good hands."

* * *

_And then not time but yes have coffee with_

_The man that got her tire fixed_

* * *

Dean gets out from under the car and takes the hand the man is offering to help him up.

"That should do it. Just get a new spare and you're good to go."

The man is relieved. "Thank you so much…” He trails off with an embarrassed look. “I just realized we haven't been introduced. I'm so sorry. I'm usually much better about that."

"No problem." Dean reaches out to shake his hand. "Dean Winchester."

"Like the rifle?"

"Yep." The man smiles and takes his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Castiel Novak." Dean blinks.

"Like the angel of thursdays?"

Castiel beams. "Why yes! Not many people know that."

"I am a fount of weird information." Castiel looks at their still connected hands and so does Dean. Who after looking at Castiel a little longer reluctantly lets go.

"So Dean would you be willing to divulge more of your weird information over coffee." And before Dean can really think about it, he agrees.

* * *

_She was thinking, gosh, he's handsome_

_When he asked, "Do you have kids?"_

_She could've lied, but she didn't have time_

_All she said was, "She's five."_

_He said, "I saw the car seat, I love kids, does she have your eyes?"_

* * *

They both sit in a booth after ordering their coffees and just stare at each other for a minute.

Dean was just thinking, ‘ _ **His eyes are gorgeous. I wonder what color they are exactly?'**_ when the object of his observation started talking.

"So Dean I have to ask… Do you have kids? I don't mean to intrude! I just saw the car seat, when I was looking at your car."

Dean huffs a laugh. "No. I don't have kids. The car seat is my three year old brother's. My father left us, so I'm taking care of my younger brothers. And now you're going to run away screaming aren't you?"

Castiel shakes his head and takes one of Deans hands in his own. "No, I find it admirable that you're doing that. It can't be easy to juggle everything around. I thank you for letting me have this time to get to know you."

Dean is shocked, but takes a firmer grasp of Castiel's hand. "So the whole kids thing doesn't scare you off?" Castiel scoffs.

"I should hope not! I love kids. I'm actually on my way to becoming a kindergarten teacher. So, do your brothers look a lot like you?"

Dean smiles softly at him.

* * *

_And they sat and talked for hours_

_Giving destiny it's power_

_She could've been afraid to fall in love that night_

_But she didn't have time._

* * *

Dean walks up to his front door and turns to Castiel. "I had a great time."

Castiel smiles at him gently. "I did too."

"Well... both of my brothers are with friends tonight if you wanna come in." Dean turns bashful. "I mean you don't have to. If you don't-" Castiel silences him with a kiss, then pulls back.

"I sincerely wish that you have no problem with me doing that? I was worried you would change your mind." Castiel looks at him with hope.

Dean just pulls him in for another kiss.

* * *

_She could've been afraid to fall in love that night_

_But she didn't have time._


End file.
